Deflowering His Heart Done Until Epilouge
by hopelessangelkitthana
Summary: What happens when word that Heero is still a virgin gets out? Of course they kidnap him tie him up and show him what he's missing. 1x2x3x4x5 No where near in that order though. Viewer discretion is advised. I've always wanted to say that! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Heero stared out at the dark space, his face drawn together in concentration. His head didn't turn as he heard the door to his quarters open, merely lifted his gun in the direction of the intruder and gruffly barked, "Leave."

Heero heard the creak of his bedsprings, telling him that the intruder had chosen to ignore his warning. Whoever the intruder was, was either used to Heero antics or was a complete idiot. When the Zero pilot turned around he realized it was both. Duo Maxwell laid languidly on Heero's bed, the same old grin plastered to his young, heart-shaped face.

"What's up Yuy?!" Heero didn't reply, simply turned back around and stared out the small porthole window once more, his eyes focused on the pieces of space trash that floated around from the earlier war. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up into the green eye of another of his comrades. The gundam pilot resisted the urge to jump or flinch, realizing in horror, that he hadn't noticed Trowa's presence. Suddenly his door opened once more to see the last two of the Gundam pilots enter.

"What the hell is going on?", Heero asked, glancing from the smiling blond-headed Quatre, to the frowning oriental that was Wufei. Duo stood up and stood in front of him, his face serious for the first time Yuy had seen it since the war.

"An intervention," Duo whispered in his ear, making a shiver trickle down his spine. Before Heero could ask, Duo answered. "You've been so uptight since the war ended…so we're going to help you…loosen you up a bit." Heero's eyes traveled from the braided pilot to Wufei who had suddenly appeared behind him. Before Heero could even struggle, the Chinese pilot hit him precisely on the back of his neck. Heero blacked-out before he felt Duo's lips on his.

Duo grinned at the other pilots, who either rolled their eyes or looked away.

"He's gonna' be pissed when he wakes up," Quatre commented nervously. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"If what Duo says is right…then yes," Trowa whispered. "We've all had our little…. pleasures together, but….but Heero…..he needs to get rid of some of that tension."

"That's not what I meant," Quatre insisted as Trowa's hands slid down his chest, resting on his crotch. The blond blushed and swatted at the taller boy's hands. "I mean…should all of us really be involved?" Wufei snorted, a blush crossing the bridge of his nose. Duo gave a small chuckle.

"As if we all don't want to," he teased, making even Trowa's face redden. "The boy's fucking gorgeous! Beside's his birthday is coming up _soon_. Don't we want the boy laid before he's 17? I mean look at it this way. We all had someone during the war, Trowa had Quatre, I had Wufei, dammit Zechs even had Treize. But Heero had some whiny, girly brat following him around that wouldn't accept the fact that Heero wasn't interested and was gay."

"Or more like interested in her brother." Quatre smiled softly, leaning into Trowa's chest. The decision was mutual…Heero needed this…and he was going to get it.

Heero woke with a throbbing headache. As he went to cradle his head in his hands, he realized with horror and slight arousal, that they were cuffed to a bed's headboard with what appeared to be Gundanium. His eyes wandered around the room, realizing with sick fascination that he was at Quatre's home.

"I still don't get why we have to do it in my house." Heero's head swerved in the direction of the door to see Quatre, Trowa. Wufei, and Duo standing nonchalantly. His eyes widened though when he realized they were all shirtless. Duo's braid had been undone, falling over his body and giving him a feminine look, while Wufei's hung down his shoulders like a silky curtain.

"What's going on?!" Heero's snarl barely gained the attention of the whispering pilots. "Answer me now!" Duo turned around to face the raging ex-Zero pilot, with a look of annoyance. He crawled onto the bed in front of Heero, his body inches from the Perfect soldier. Then suddenly his palm slammed into the brunette's cheek, causing a soft and confused cry to come from Yuy's throat.

"Yuy," he whispered, his hand now caressing the other teen's cheek, before placing a finger on the confused boy's lips. "Quiet." The command was resolute, it was so unfamiliar to the ex-Zero pilot to see the brunette's face so stern. Heero's eyes widened, then narrowed at the Shinagami pilot. He felt the bed lower behind him and twisted to see Quatre with a sensual smile on his face. Trowa sat on his left and Wufei on his right. They all had a predatory sense in their eyes and for the first time in a long time, Heero was actually scared….and terribly aroused.

As if sensing his feelings, Duo slowly brought the frightened teen's face back to his, cooing, "Don't worry….we're gonna take real good care of you." With that he pressed his lips to his. When the older boy didn't respond, Duo pulled back and sighed.

"Come on relax," he soothed, lowering his hand to Heero's lap. The boy jerked suddenly as he felt Duo's hands reach there destination. The boy had been so worried about the handcuffs that he hadn't noticed that he was completely naked. Yuy held in a moan as he felt two mouths on either side of his necks and another tongue sliding down his spine. Duo's mouth covered his once more and he reacted on instinct, pressing back and biting the younger boy's lip. When Duo opened, Heero slipped a tentative tongue in, slowly dipping it into his partner's mouth, before sliding back into his.

"Why are you acting scared?", Duo asked before coaxing the other boy back to his mouth, while his fingers worked their magic on Yuy's hardening member. He pulled away from him and mouthed over his shoulder to the other three pilots.

Wanna' make a bet?

Quatre was the first to respond with a silent, About what?

How long it'll take for him to cum, was the reply and Quatre grinned, holding up 7 fingers and mouthing minutes. Wufei made a disgusted face but held up 5 with a blush. While Trowa, whose mouth had gone back to kissing and sucking on Heero's neck, held up a quick 4. Duo smirked at his friends answer before holding up a three himself and dipping out of view.

Heero watched cautiously, but curiously as Duo's tongue made a pleasurable path down his abdomen, stopping just above his groin. The usually braided pilot looked up at his friend with a playful grin. It all registered in the Zero pilot's mind and he tried to move away, but the Shinagami pilot, knowing all too well how the other would react, grabbed the boy's legs firmly and kissed a dark thigh.

"Hey guys! Do you think our perfect soldier has ever been given head?"

Duo's sudden outburst made a crimson color rise in Heero's cheeks and received a snicker from what he could only guess was Quatre.

"Du-ahh", Heero had tried to issue a threat of some sort, but Duo had already gone ahead and licked the head of his member, making a shock of pure ecstasy shoot up his spine. His back arched briefly, making his arms strain against the handcuffs.

"You know if you're good-Duo paused, licking the slit-we'll let you out of those handcuffs." Heero couldn't reply, simply moaned softy, his legs twitched softly and he held back an urge to shove himself down Duo's throat. The chestnut-haired pilot smiled before he slowly and easily slipped all 10 inches of Heero's length into his mouth, swallowing him in the process. That's when Yuy lost it, Duo's tongue skillfully slid up and down his shaft. Heero's hips were trying to buck, but both Wufei and Trowa had grabbed a thigh and held it down.

"Hee-kun, if you buck, you'll choke him," Wufei whispered in the brunette's ear. "Trust me it'll be fun if you're still." Heero visibly trembled at his words or maybe at the fact that Wufei was sliding a gentle finger down his back, stopping at the tip of his ass. His mind was moving in too many directions for him to tell.

Quatre looked over at Trowa with a small smirk, before he handed the taller boy a small gold adorned box and nodded over to the now whimpering Heero. Trowa gave a small smile and kissed his lover, his visible eye gleaming with mischief. He opened the box, to three rows, of small capsule pills. He mouthed over at the blonde a, 'How many?'. Quatre put one in his mouth and kissed his lover.

His tongue slid over Trowa's, depositing the pill and arousing the brunette. Trowa swallowed and pulled away, reaching and placing another pill in his mouth and getting off the bed.

Heero's mind was shattering into a million pieces. From Duo half swallowing him, to Quatre slowly kissing his neck and massaging his shoulders, to Wufei slowly rubbing that point above his crease, his mind was on full assault. He briefly wondered where Trowa was, but they were soon misplaced as a talented mouth latched onto his own. When the stranger's tongue pressed against his lips, he opened slowly, only to have something placed against his tongue. Heero's first reaction was to pull away, but the second he tried, Quatre's hand deftly pushed his neck, pushing Heero's head back into the kiss, whispering, "swallow it." Suddenly his body tightened almost painfully and Duo's pace on his cock quickened.

He half-screamed when he came, his mouth still covered by Trowa's and the pill sliding down his throat. He had never been able to give himself so much intense pleasure, and it was all he could do to keep from falling asleep. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, even though he had never exerted any energy. Duo pulled away slowly, licking his lips and staring up at Heero hungrily.

"Heero do you know how good you taste?," he asked seductively, "You taste sweeter than sugar Yuy. I wonder if the rest of you tastes this good." Heero merely lazily lifted his head and dropped it, making a proud smirk come across Duo's face. "Three minutes and you're almost useless…"

"That pill should be kicking in in a minute or so," Quatre said mischievously. "Then we can fuck till he passes out from pleasure….or we do, what ever comes first." Duo laughed and "Yay"ed, making Heero cringe from pure fear of what was passing through the shinagami's mind.

"Hey can I have one?" Duo's predatory smile was starting to scare the poor Arabian, but he handed one to the violet eyed pilot anyway. "So who wants to be his first top? I've already claimed first bottom."

Trowa and Wufei looked at one another, both wanting to be the one to break in the usually stoic boy.

"I feel hot….What the hell did you guys give me?" Heero's question caused Quatre to smile and he moved in front of Heero and beside Duo. He slowly kissed Duo, causing Yuy's face to turn a low scarlet from embarrassment. Quatre pulled away, leaving a breathless Duo to recover.

"What did I give you, you ask?" Quatre smirked and leaned towards Heero and licked his ear, before answering. "It's a strong aphrodisiac made especially for you. Dr J was so easily coaxed into making it for us," he whispered. Then he kissed the cobalt-eyed boy softly, his hands disappearing from sight as they traveled down his lean body, teasing already sensitive flesh.

"Stop…." Heero's pleas were getting him nowhere, and he tensed as he felt Quatre's hand get closer and closer to his cock. He almost screamed when the blonde's fingers brushed his sensitive tip and nearly came.

"Hey Quatre stop or he'll come again." Heero turned to see Trowa leaning over his shoulder smiling. "I want to be the one to do that." Heero moved as best he could and stared into a green eye.

"What?"

Trowa couldn't help but smile, Heero was a lot more innocent than any of them had thought. The poor teen was loosing his mind in their session and he just couldn't wait until they got to the next stage. He was going to make the shorter brunette lose his mind. He looked up at Duo and the long-haired boy smiled and tossed him a small tube….It was time.

"Hey Heero?" Said boy turned and looked at Duo, eyes slightly unfocused and confused on why there were suddenly two Maxwells. "I'm gonna take these chains off, okay? You promise me you won't run?"

Heero nodded not even sure that he would be able to escape even if he tried. In the weak state that he was in the others could and would easily overpower him.

"Good boy."

Duo quickly unlocked the cuffs to the chains and watched with satisfaction as Heero slowly sunk face first onto the bed.

"Hmm….I didn't think I was that good," he giggled making Heero blush. "Now that we've taken the edge off you it's time for the main dish." Duo started giggling again distracting Heero as planned, so that he didn't notice how Trowa was slowly oiling his fingers and nearing Heero's untouched opening.

Heero suddenly tensed and tried to move as he got one of his fingers inside Heero's hole. Trowa placed one hand on the ex-pilot's back and his knees on each of Heero's legs, keeping him as still as possible.

"No! No! N-hmm!" Quatre smiled as realized that his lover had found Heero's prostate. Poor Heero, Quatre thought. He knew that Trowa was gonna exploit that to the maximum.

"Ah….hm" Heero's moans were turning every guy in the room on and Duo couldn't wait to be under the other brunette. Suddenly he gasped and turned around to see Wufei slowly fingering him with a smirk. Just as soon as he realized what the Chinese boy was doing all coherent thought left as the Oriental touched his sweet spot with the precision and accuracy that he loved. Just as suddenly as it had begun it ended and he turned and frowned at Chang.

"Dammit Wufei! Don't tease me like that!"

Wufei merely smiled innocently and whispered, "I was just getting you ready for your _true_ love."

Duo gasped and blushed, much to Wufei's satisfaction. He'd known for awhile that Duo was in love with the Zero pilot, just as he had been in love with Treize and Zechs. Chang bit his lip, holding back tears as he remembered Khrushenda's death and how he would be leaving the pilots to go with Zech's heading back to earth to remain in less than a week. He and Maxwell had grown fond of each other, but they both were in love with other people.

"It looks like the perfect soldier is about ready, Maxwell."

Duo looked over at Heero and realized that Wufei was right. Heero was arched onto the bed, ass pushed up trying to get more of Trowa, who was pressing three fingers against the boy's prostate. Looking down he saw that Heero was rock hard, member pressed against his stomach begging for attention, precum dripping from the head. It was all Duo could take not to go and stroke it until the once Japanese boy came again.

"Hey Trowa?" Said boy turned to see his lover smiling at the display before him. "I think Heero and Duo are ready sweetheart." Trowa nodded in response and pulled his fingers out of the tight orifice that was Heero, causing a childish whine to escape from the Japanese boy. Barton smiled and looked down on the creature of sensation that he had created, leaning down and kissing Heero's cheek.

Heero's mind had scattered to the wind as his body sought after the pleasure that his former comrades were giving him. He let loose a small whine as he felt the Latin pull his fingers from his ass. He felt Trowa kiss his cheek gently and felt his hands slip under his chest and toy with a nipple.

"Trust me, I'm about to put something much better in." Heero turned to look at Trowa in confusion and then gasped as he felt a hand encircle his cock. Turning he saw a flushed Duo looking into his eyes. As if it were instinct he grabbed Duo by the back of the head, yanking him to him and kissed him deeply, tongue tangling with one of his new lovers.

Duo grinned as he pulled away from Heero, breathing heavily, and slowly and teasingly pumped the boy's cock. He was ready to be pounded into the headboard and was getting impatient.

"Dammit Trowa! Lube up so I can be fucked already!"

Trowa chuckled but did as told, rubbing his shaft slowly with his oily fingers. He truly couldn't believe that they were doing this, Heero could easily kill them if this went bad, but then again, if the drug was working the way it was supposed to then Heero should be so consumed by pleasure that he wouldn't be able to-

All coherent thought died as Trowa looked at the sight in front of him. Duo had turned Heero on his back and was slowly grinding his cock against the cobalt-eyed pilot's, causing Heero to groan repeatedly, thrusting against the braided teen. Those two looked way too good together.

"You'd think they'd always been together, wouldn't you?"

Trowa turned to see Wufei watching the two with interest. He also saw Quatre crawling over towards the two of them, a small metal ring in both hands. He knew exactly what the Arabian was doing as he kissed them both slowly.

"They're amazing," Trowa replied moving towards the trio, pulling Duo back against him, making both of the other brunettes whine from their loss of contact together.

Heero whined involuntarily as Duo was pulled away from him, and then groaned as he felt Trowa once again play with his opening. He arched back and nearly screamed in frustration when the Latin stopped. What the hell did it take to get fucked by this teasing bastard? Heero thought angrily.

Suddenly his breathing stopped as he felt an exquisite pressure by his opening, and then the head of Trowa's cock was in him. And slowly, too slowly for Heero's taste, Trowa slipped in, inch by glorious inch. When he was fully seated, Heero was panting heavily, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets periodically. He'd never thought that something like this could feel so good and he couldn't wait for Trowa to start moving.

Quatre watched with amused eyes, as he saw the reaction Heero was giving. The poor guy was on the verge of tears, and it had nothing to do with pain. He could tell that by the way he was clenching the sheets. Soon Trowa's sadistic side was going to surface and Quatre couldn't wait for the show.

Duo was stroking himself softly, watching the gorgeous spectacle before him. He couldn't wait to be impaled on Heero's length. The boy was like an Adonis, hard muscles, ferociously sexy face, and a cock that was just plain perfect, just like the rest of the boy.

"Hey I think it's time you joined in Duo." The violet-eyed boy turned to Wufei who seemed to be prepping a wiggling Quatre. The oriental just gave him a sensual smile and pointed to the whining Heero. Duo grinned and crawled over to his soon-to-be lover.

Trowa was in heaven, there was no other way he could describe it. Heero's wall were closing in on his cock so tightly it was almost painful. He couldn't wait to start thrusting into that lithe body, but before he did he decided he was going to have a little fun. The ex-zero pilot was moaning constantly now, like music to his ears. Suddenly Heero started whining insistently, making Trowa look down with a smirk. The banged pilot knew exactly what was happening.

And what was happening was Duo.

Duo couldn't take it anymore, he'd waited long enough for the cobalt-eyed pilot and he refused to have patience and wait any longer. Crawling as carefully as he could with a painful erection, Duo approached Heero. The boy was so deliciously gorgeous impaled on Trowa's length that the American thought he could cum right then. But Duo was a man-well teenager-of very strong will and he didn't want to cum until he was filled by Heero's delicious cock, so he delicately straddled Heero's waist and lifted himself above Heero's member. He grinned when he saw that Heero was watching him with curious and pleasure-filled eyes.

Heero opened his eyes just in time to see Duo slowly sliding down his cock. Heero groaned and tossed his head from side to side. How could something like this feel so goddamn good? He felt the sudden urge to cum and his back arched. At least he had thought he was going to come…..

Duo looked down and grinned as he watched the shock overtake Heero's face. The boy had apparently discovered his inability to cum.


	2. Chapter 2 ended until epilouge

"You bas-tards…," Heero groaned.

"Awe Heero, such naughty words are coming from you're mouth," Quatre crooned into his ear. "That deserves a punishment of some sort." Heero turned his head to the side and tried as best he could to glare at the Arabian through the haze of pleasure obscuring his vision. The blond was smirking.

"Quatre don't you dare! Did you forget that I'm wearing a ring to?" Quatre looked up and smiled at Duo innocently.

"Now what on earth makes you think I'm actually going to listen to you?"

Duo growled, he couldn't believe this shit. He should have known better than to rig those rings up like that evil blond had asked. He kept forgetting that underneath that angelic appearance of his was a nymphomaniacal demon that could make a pornstar blush. He glanced down at the ring encircling his cock and frowned. It was almost weightless and was maybe an inch long, but with that remote (that he'd foolishly made and given to Winner) it could bring in all sorts of sensations.

"You'd better start moving Duo, I think Trowa's getting impatient." Duo glared at Quatre before planting his hands on Heero's chest and lifted himself until only the head of the pilot's cock was in him, before slamming back down, causing a loud gasp to come from the boy underneath him. He quickly repeated the action, causing Heero's eyes to clench shut. Suddenly the long-haired boy started to shake.

"Shit…"

Quatre smirked as he turned the dial a little higher on the remote he'd received from Duo. Watching Trowa, he noticed the Latin had began thrusting in time with Duo's ride.

"Quatre…-the boy took in a deep breath- you….little cunt."

"Duo if I was you, I'd be riding instead of running my mouth." Quatre strengthened his meaning by turning the dial up another couple of notches. The blond Arabian was giggling as Duo trembled throwing his head forward onto Heero's chest. And looking at Heero, he couldn't control himself. The poor brunette was lost in a sea of pleasure. He was helplessly thrusting upwards into the American, as the ring around his cock vibrated mercilessly. And Trowa, his lover, was sweating as he pumped in and out of the Japanese teen.

Wufei watched the group with interest. He couldn't help but be aroused by the display before him. As long as he had been lovers with Duo, he'd never seen the American the way he was now. So lost in ecstasy that his surroundings seemed invisible. And Heero…what could he say, the boy had made him nearly cum in his pants on many occasions, from jumping out the cockpit of the Wing sweating so hard that his shirt was plastered to his chest to the multiple times he'd "accidentally" walked in on him while he was in the shower.

"Gorgeous isn't it?"

Wufei turned to see Quatre staring at the orgy with a sadistic smile, his thumb moving the dial on the remote up and down at random times. Time to satisfy that erection of his.

"Turn around Quatre," Wufei whispered in the blonde's ear.

Quatre did as told, turning the dial up as far as possible before dropping it.

Trowa knew he wouldn't last long, especially as he looked down at his partners. Heero was kissing Duo like he was his oxygen support. And as he turned to the side he saw his partner/lover on hands and knees with Wufei's tongue exploring his pink ring of muscle. He guessed he should finish it.

Quatre groaned, Trowa had rarely prepared him with his tongue. It was too much to take and nearly 5 minutes after Wufei started the young Arabian ejaculated on the bed beneath him. Behind him he heard the young Chinaman snicker. It took awhile before he could finally breathe normally, and turned to the other pilot.

"How often did you do that to Duo?" Wufei grinned and stared over at the pilot they were speaking of.

"Everytime we had sex I guess." Quatre's mouth dropped.

"No wonder that long-haired brat was always so damned hap-mmmm…"

Quatre's words faltered as he was penetrated without warning. The pain was welcomed almost as much as the pleasure. His Latin lover had always been so careful with him, like he was a fragile piece of glass. But Wufei knew better.

Heero was in tears, he wanted to cum so badly it hurt.

"Please…"

Duo licked underneath his chin, before staring towards Quatre, who had also heard the word.

"Please….oh God please…."

"Please what Yuy?" Trowa was intrigued, he didn't think he'd ever hear the perfect soldier beg.

"Cum…let…me…cum…" The pilots face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were closed.

"Tell me that with your eyes open hun," Duo whispered in his ear. Heero gradually obeyed, his body quivering against the other brunettes.

Quatre was so shocked he almost forgot about being fucked….almost.

"Trowa…shit….turn off….hmmm….rings." Wufei was grinning behind the blond, pumping into the blond just how he wanted. Suddenly the Arabian found himself up against the Chinese pilot's chest and being penetrated even deeper than before. Just as soon as he was pulled close, the Chinese teen began stroking the writhing boys cock. Before he could stop himself he came, all over his own chest, his filled orifice clenching almost painfully tight onto Wufei's cock.

"Dammit Quatre…" Was all Quatre heard before being sent even further up the spiral of his orgasm as he was filled by that wonderful heat he loved so much.

Watching his lover orgasm with another man, caused a strange smile to come to Trowa's face. He grabbed for the remote and pulled Duo up against him, removing the American's ring and clutching the base of his cock just as it seemed he might cum alone.

"Don't you dare….Now get off of Heero and take that ring off before the poor guy goes Zero on us or something." Duo gave a small laugh and did as told.

Heero groaned as Duo slid his hand down to the base of his cock. Duo knew he was torturing the boy but when else would he see the boy with such emotions on his face?

"Heero?" Said boy looked up into violet eyes and practically screamed when Trowa made an unusually forceful thrust. Duo looked back and Trowa to see the green-eyed boy making a lewd grin. He rolled his eyes and leaned in towards the Japanese pilot with a slight blush. "Heero….I love you."

Heero's eyes widened at the three words he thought he'd never hear from anybody his life but that wacko, psychotic bitch Relena and was at a loss for words. Just as Heero tried to articulate his thoughts, Duo gave a sad smile and kissed the cobalt-eyed boy softly on the cheek. "Don't answer now….kay?"

Wufei watched with slight jealousy as Duo leaned in and whispered something in their prey's ear.

"Chang, if you get anymore envious, more than your eyes will shine green."

The Chinese teen turned to see Quatre smirking at him and he held back the urge to strangle the boy….

"If you mean of jealousy, I'm not jealous."

"I guess I wouldn't be either if I had a sexy, platinum blond, prince of the Sanc waiting for me next week."

Wufei froze and slowly turned to completely face the Arabian, his face a mix of emotions.

"What-? How-? When-? Fucking why do you know that?"

Quatre giggled and looked at the ceiling and then over at the finally released Yuy.

"To say it was obvious would be a lie. But I'd never seen anyone cry as much as you did when you killed Khrushenda. And there were little clues before…like the way you were so different when you returned from Treize. You were sneaking off at times of ceasefire. And the way Zechs stared at you when the war finally ended. And the major clue was that time you called Maxwell Zechs in bed…he was pissed for awhile. You were very careful of that secret. That is until we heard Duo kicking your ass from half-way across the hangar." Wufei held in the urge to drop his mouth open and looked away from the guy who basically proved that his sex/love life had involved the enemy.

"Does Duo know?"

"I'd say if he didn't know he's a little too naïve for his own good…then again it is Maxwell." Wufei gave a small chuckle and looked over at the long-haired brunette they were talking about.

"He looks a lot happier than he did when he was with me."

"But I bet you were happier with Merquise and Khrushenda than with him…It's called love. I think he's going to be better off with Heero, no offense."

"None taken." Wufei gave a small smile and moved towards the threesome before him.

Heero nearly cried, he was so relieved that the ring had been removed.

"Ready Heero?"

Said boy looked up and smirked up at Duo before sitting up and fiercely kissing him.

"Don't I look ready?" Trowa chuckled behind the two of them, they were too cute together. Duo grinned down at Heero and slid back down his cock.

A couple of thrusts later, Trowa couldn't help it as he came inside Heero, the intense heat against his prostate caused Heero to come, and the heat from his cum filled Duo knocking him into a pleasure-filled stupor. Heero quickly fell into unconscienceness,


End file.
